A Summer to Remember
by Inspire165
Summary: When Will's neighbor, Soldier, offers to do a few summer chores, what will happen when he offers her money to clean the Autobots?
1. Bumblebee

"_Today is way too hot…" _I grumbled to myself as I shoved my feet into the crappiest pair of flip-flops I owned and slammed the screen door behind me. I smirked grumpily as the windows shook from the force. Mom can confront me later. If anything, I would tell her it was just an accident; mom was gullible when it came to small mishaps such as that. I hopped down the fading front porch steps leading to my kitchen, and started walking towards Wills house, the gravel sliding under my feet as I trudged up the slope of my driveway.

I was used to my Mother kicking me out to the house to help Will and Sarah, with them having a new baby and all. Saying it was the "neighborly way" since we live right next door to them. Though she never would come to admit it, me cleaning for them was her silent way of making me perform a community service. I have cleaned dishes, vacuumed carpets, cleaned gutters, and have even have changed a few of little Annabelle's diapers-in fact I have become a pro at changing Annabelle's diapers. Now don't get me wrong, I have grown to enjoy doing odd-end jobs for the Lennox's, and they have come to expect me over at least three times a week, thinking of special tasks just for me to perform.( And with Will being a hard-core soldier, thinking of things just for me is really not hard thing to do.)

I stopped on the gravel road and picked up a bright yellow dandelion, one of the many that decide to grow along the sides of the desolate country road.

"_Hmm…smart flower…"_

I knew fully well dandelions were weeds, but why should such beautiful things be ignored just because they were titled like such? Such little beauty should receive more attention than they are credited for, especially since they grew in such abundance in a place where they will receive no harm. Smart flowers deserve attention. I slid it behind my right ear and continued to walk towards the Lennox's, with still a good mile to go.

Their cream colored two-story house, hidden behind large oak trees and lush fields abundant with wheat and corn, was right in the horizon, the hazy, red-orange country sun framing the barn where Will kept his workshop and some "casualties" as he put it in case of an emergency. I rolled my eyes. What he doesn't know is that I have snuck into that barn more times than he can count and his "casualties" consisted of a bag of gob stoppers and a paintball gun. I squinted towards the house as I spotted Soldier, their 120-pound golden retriever, laying lazily in the shade of one of the oaks. I raised my eyebrow.

"_I wonder if he could hear me from here...?"_

I pinched my lower lip together using my thumb and index finger, and blew, a loud, high pitched whistle emitting from my lips.

I waited. Using my hand to block the glare of the sun, I squinted towards the old dog. I smiled as his ears slowly perked up and looked in my direction. Recognizing who it was, Soldier bolted from the shade of the oak, and disappeared into the tall stalks of wheat.

A mischievous grin formed on my lips, as I bent down, hopping on one foot, to take off my flip- flops.

"_Two can play that game Soldier!"_

I jammed my shoes into the back pocket of my faded shorts, and booked it into the wheat, starting at the opposite end of the field from Soldier.

I sprinted the last mile to Wills, the warm muggy air whipped past my face, while wheat stalk after wheat stalk lodged into my hair, the dandelion now long gone. But at this point it didn't really matter to me. Being able to experience those rare moments of your life, this moment in my life, where you have the chance to enjoy these minor instances, is one experience I was not about to waste. I sprinted faster. I heard the pounding of paws against the soil as Soldier found me among the wheat, tongue and ears flopping as he ran up behind me.

We broke through the final mass of wheat, as we slowed down, energy drained and the momentum lost, in the Lennox's front yard. Both me and Soldier, collapsed onto the green grass under the oak in a massive heap, chests heaving from the exerted sprinting. I turned my head to look at the retriever.

"No wonder you lay under here all the time!"

Soldier scooted himself closer to me, panting heavily in my face as he licked the side of my cheek in response.

"Attend hut Soldier!"

I groaned loudly and tilted my head towards the demand.

"Will, it's too hot…"

"You heard me!"

I sighed heavily, and slowly pushed myself up off of the ground, wiping my legs free of grass.

"Where's my salute Soldier?"

"Will…"

"Salute!"

I glared at him as I snapped my legs together, feet spread apart, and sharply moved my arm into the salute stance, my hand colliding into my head.

"At ease…"

I slouched exhaustedly.

"Do we have to do that every time I see you?"

Will laughed as he reached over to rumple up my hair. I grumbled to myself as I combed through my hair with my fingers, trying to tame the frizzy mess he created. I hated it when he did that.

"Well where would I be Soldier if I didn't do that?"

Again, I grumbled.

"I feel like the dog when you call me that…"

After I started to come to the Lennox's regularly, Will and Sarah routinely started to call me "Soldier", due to my persistent attempts at tasks and stubborn behavior very similar to Will's. And from that day forth it stuck, and with Will naming their golden retriever after my nickname-he now had two Soldiers under his command.

Will glanced over at me and laughed again when he saw the grumpy look I had set on my face.

"You better change that attitude Soldier!" he mocked.

I snorted and started to walk towards his house, Will grabbed a hold of my shoulders and started to steer me towards the backyard.

"Soldier, I have a job for you…"

"Don't you always?"

"Yes, but this one is of higher importance."

I halted in my tracks, and turned around, folding my arms across my chest as I raised my eyebrows. Will sighed.

"And yes, you will get paid for this one…"

I smiled and continued to walk towards the backyard, unfolding arms and swinging them back and forth.

"How much money are we talking about?"

"About 200, 300 if you're lucky…"

I smirked. Will always paid in high amounts even though he believed them to be small, considering the paychecks he receives. But in the eyes of a teenager, receiving 200 dollars for a one day job was a once in a lifetime miracle, or for me a reoccurring miracle since he has paid me that amount more than once.

"And what is it exactly that I am doing?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself…?"

I looked up, us both already in the backyard. A blinding glare of sunlight made contact with my face, as I lifted my head up, squinting, at the source of the glare. A 2009 yellow Chevy Camaro, its yellow shine barely triumphing the caked on mud and scratches, sat in the middle of the yard, a black racing stripe running down its middle, blending into the dirt.

"I'm washing Sam's car?"

Will walked over to the Camaro.

"Yes and no. I'm going to have you wash four cars, including this one…"

He signified, using his fingers as he tapped the hood of the car.

"…Supplied by the government. They were having _issues_ finding someone to clean them up, so I offered to help."

"You mean you offered _me_ to help?

Will smiled sheepishly towards me.

"Exactly."

"So why am I washing Sam's car?"

"Well, since the government supplied him the car, they still use it to their advantage…"

He rambled, pointing at the dirt.

I raised my eyebrow at him, putting my arm on my hip.

"So this is Sam's way of getting a freebie car wash?"

Will raised his arm to rub the back of his neck.

"You know how he is Soldier…"

I sighed and started to scan the yard.

"Where are the other cars?"

"They should be here soon, but in the meantime, you can start cleaning Sam's…"

Will walked over to the back of the car and bent down reaching for a hose, sponge, and a bucket of water. The bucket tilted slightly, soap foaming and sloshing over the rim and onto the grass. He walked back over to me and handed over all of the materials.

"I'll bring you out something to eat in a while; Sarah's making some brownies and lemonade…"

I smiled at him as he started to walk away.

"Sure thing Commander!" I smiled, saluting goofily.

Will laughed, as he continued to walk towards the house, but quickly turned around.

"Hey Soldier, due to these cars being from the government…their going to have a few… glitches…" I turned to look at him quizzically.

"Like what, area 51-like glitches?" I laughed, using my fingers to create temporary antennas on the top of my head. He laughed nervously.

"More like governmental-experiments-gone-wrong kind of glitches..."

I snorted and gave Will a dorky smirk, picking up the bucket.

"I'll be fine Will!"

I shook my head as I rolled my eyes. I looked at the car. I sighed, as I felt the sun burn the back of my neck. I hobbled over to the car, supporting the weight of the full bucket, its contents again overflowing, and set it down in the now wet grass. I rubbed my wet hands through my short hair, as I inspected the vehicle. Mud seeped itself into every available crevice, while blades of grass inserted itself into the caked on soil. I smiled temporarily; thinking back to my rusty blue Ford pick-up. The smile dissipated as I remembered I was cleaning Sam's car. I grumbled briefly. I would get revenge on him later, and with Will's experience in combat and pranking tendencies, it shouldn't be too hard.

I bent down, locks of my golden brown hair falling into my eyes, as I dunked my hands into the freezing soapy water to retrieve the bright pink sponge. Holding the sponge with both hands, dripping with soap and water, while holding the hose between my teeth I slapped the sponge in to the hood of the Camaro.

"_Ice Ice Baby…All right stop…Collaborate and listen…"_

The song "Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice blasted from the Camaro's radio right as the sponge it the hood. Startled I jumped back ten feet, hose falling from my mouth. I clutched my chest breathing heavily as the car broke into another verse:

"_Ice Ice baby too cold too cold…word to you mother…"_

I put my hands on my knees to balance myself out and looked up, glaring at the car. Of coarse right as Will tells me the cars are glitched, they start to justify their reputation.

"Well too bad, because I am not warming up the water just for you!"

I knew I was talking back to a car, and I wasn't expecting it to answer back, but clearly if they were from the government, they would have abnormal behavior that was not anywhere near average. I received a blaring honk in response and more musical personification.

"_Burn baby burn…burn baby burn…"_

I marched back over, and started swabbing the front of the car with the soapy sponge.

"No!"

Another honk erupted from the steering wheel, as the engine growled softly, it succumbing to the defiance. I smirked as the car continued to mumble childishly.

For a while I received no further actions and I was able to scrub and rinse the whole front of the car. I went back to the bucket of water and rinsed the sponge. I walked back, hands dripping from the soaked sponge and slapped it onto the bumper.

"_You spin my head right round…right round…when you go down…when you go down down…"_

After having no reaction out of the Camaro for the last hour, this eruption was not expected. A squeal escaped my lips as I fell backward, head hitting the dusty grass filled with the Camaro's debris, sponge flying into the air, as dust clouds materialized around my head-causing me to erupt into a coughing fit.

I sat up coughing as I kicked the bumper with my bare foot, receiving another loud blast from the horn.

"That…" I started to cough again. "Was stupid you rusty piece of scrap! Now where's the friggen' sponge?!" I looked around, having no luck spying the neon pink piece of foam. I felt a loud slap as I felt grimy, soapy water running down between my strands of hair and onto the bridge of my nose. I smiled dangerously towards the Camaro as I heard the engine rasping, sounding like a hard chuckle. I slowly stood up, pulled the sponge off of my now soaking wet head, and brushed the dirt off of my legs, causing dust clouds to once again form. I calmly walked over to the hose, now lying in between a large mass of clover, bent over to pick it up, and started to adjust the nozzle, eyeballing the Camaro.

"_I said it's too late to apologize…it's too laaaaaattttteeeeee…"_

"Oh yeah..." I scoffed as I continued to adjust the nozzle, "Way too late!"

I twisted around and squeezed the handle, sending a jet of water as cold and sharp as pure ice, and doused the car, spraying has hard as I could into every visible and not visible crevice.

Wanting to get as much revenge in as possible, I would halt the constant spray for a few seconds, enough to adjust the nozzle, and continue. I continued this ritual for the past half an hour, ignoring the continuation of Timbaland's "Apologize" coming from the Camaro. At some point during my rampage Will had snuck out and was watching from afar, in fear of getting hosed down as well. At some point, I felt a finger tapping on my shoulder, and I halted my hosing. I turned around to Will smirking at the car.

"Wow, you did a great job cleaning this guy up!"

I turned to look at the car, completely forgetting during my rampage the fact that I was supposed to be cleaning the car. The Camaro, free of dirt and debris, brilliantly sparkled back at me, a small hint of jealousy forming in the back of my mind. I put my hands on my hips as I blinked. I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I did huh?" I replied, winking at the camaro. It honked back grumpily.

Will wrapped his arm around my shoulder and briefly shook me side to side.

"I can see I picked the right person for the job…"

I looked up at him, smirking.

"Like you could find anyone else to _do_ the job…"

He slapped me on the back and started to trudge back over to the house.

"Well, while you're waiting for the others to arrive, Sarah has those brownies and lemonade waiting for ya…"

I licked my lips.

"Yeah she better!"

Will laughed as he continued to walk back. I turned to follow after him; small swishing sounds erupted from near my ankles, as my bare feet trudged through the grass. Tall green blades got caught between my toes as my feet left cool, dark imprints, towards the house.

* * *

Gotta love Bumblebee! ;) Stay tuned! What will happen when Soldier cleans Ratchet?

Oh and please Review me your opinions! ;D


	2. Ratchet

"Hi Sarah!" I cheerfully exclaimed as I happily bounded into the Lennox's kitchen, the screen door loudly slamming behind me to announce my arrival.

Sarah was currently giving Annabelle a quick bath in the kitchen sink. Bubbles loftily floated around the kitchen, as Sarah poured lavender shampoo into Annabelle's short, brown curls. Annabelle cradled a tangerine-colored rubber duck, all thoughts focused in on the plastic bath toy for the time being. Sarah looked towards me, sunlight reflecting off of her golden blonde hair as her mouth formed into a large smile.

"Hi sweetie…"

Her sentence was interrupted as water and soap collide into the side of her face. Loud infant giggles reverberated off of the kitchen walls as Annabelle, proud of making her target, started to splash the water around, her small hands slapping the waters surface. My laugh mixed with Annabelle's expressed amusement. Sarah raised her now wet eyebrow at me, soap dripping down the side of her face. This only made me laugh harder. I inched myself over to the kitchen counter and sat down on the red-cushioned stool, clutching my now aching side. Sarah grabbed a towel closest to her outreached hand, and rubbed off the wet soap. She started to scrub Annabelle's hair.

"Mocking an officer above you in ranks is not a wise decision Soldier…" She jokingly mocked.

"Well good thing I'm not enlisted in the military…"

Remembering to not take her attention off of Annabelle, Sarah continued to scrub her hair.

"Ah… but you're enlisted in the Lennox's form of military!"

Sarah rinsed Annabelle's hair and pulled her out of the kitchen sink, setting her onto a clean bath towel. She started to dry her off, tilting her head in my direction.

"By the looks of it you had a successful turnout on the Camaro clean-up mission Soldier?" She indicated towards the dirt.

I smiled at her. That is what I loved most about Sarah; her form of mocking was much easier to put up with then what I endured with Will; she was able to put pure loving emotion into anything that materialized into words.

"It didn't help that it was Sam's car…"

Sarah picked up the now dry Annabelle and positioned her on her hip, giving me a complete look of understanding. She smiled at my perturbed expression I had set on my face, her hazel eyes twinkling.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I left enough brownies just for you…"

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as I launched myself at the fridge, almost knocking over a pile of oranges that was laid out on the counter. I grabbed the pan of brownies with one hand and the pitcher of lemonade with the other, and shut the fridge door with my bare foot, leaving a filthy imprint. I walked back over to the red –cushioned stool, setting the pitcher of lemonade on the counter, I grabbed the nearest brownie in the pan and shoved it into my mouth. The rich chocolate desert melted in my mouth. I sighed with satisfaction, savoring the explosion of the decadent flavor. Sarah reached into her cupboard to grab me a glass, and started to pour the cool yellow liquid into the cup, condensation forming from the contact of the cool drink against the glass. She set the pitcher down; Annabelle still attached to her hip, and walked over to hand me the glass. I took it gratefully. Sarah leaned against the counter, and started to bounce Annabelle on her hip, smiling at me once again.

"Well hey, there's at least one thing you can get from this…"

I looked up from my glass expectantly.

"At least the rest of the cars won't be Sam's…"

I smirked as I rolled my eyes, tipping the glass for another sip. _Thank God for that!_

The slam of the screen door sounded throughout the kitchen. I ignored it, setting my glass down to reach for another brownie._ It's probably just Will…_

"Hey Sarah!"

_Oh dear Lord…_

"Hi Sam, what brings you here?"

His tennis shoes squeaked against the hardwood floor as he casually walked over to me and Sarah, closing the gap between us.

"You know me, I cannot resist being away from little Annabelle for long periods of time!" He lifted his hand up to my head and rumpled up my hair.

"Or Soldier…" He cheerfully said while I pushed his hand away, turning away to attempt to once again straighten my hair out, mumbling grumpily to myself.

Sarah smiled at us both, but then quizzically looked up at Sam.

"Hey Sam, how were you able to get here if you didn't have your car?"

Sam grinned from ear to ear as he jerked his thumb towards the screen door.

"I came with the new recruits, you know, since I now work for the government…"

"_Like you haven't told us for the umpteenth time…"_ I mumbled into my cup as I took another sip.

"Well hopefully they won't be as much of a handful as the last one…"Sarah grinned in my direction.

I sighed as I placed my empty glass onto the counter top and stood up, bending over to quickly pull my shorts down slightly. They had hiked up to my thighs. The red bench left its mark as a wide red pressure mark was imprinted above the back of my knees. I walked towards the screen door, turning to wave back at Sarah; she winked at me in response, and headed out back into the blazing heat, Sam not far behind. Looking down to avoid the glare, I walked down the porch steps and into the grass. I smiled as my feet left imprints. Cautiously, I lifted my head up, squinting. My mouth formed into a smile. Shining amidst the corroding grime, a bright yellow rescue Hummer H2, a black GMC Topkick and a Flamed Peterbuilt-Semi and much to my dismay, the golden yellow Camaro rested under the shade of the large oak. Will, appearing from the side of the GMC, started to walk away from the soiled squadron, mumbling to himself. I shook my head, running my fingers through my hair.

"These are the cars I am washing?!"

Will looked up, stopping in his tracks. He stood at attention, the Lieutenant returning. He looked up in my direction, folding his arms behind his back.

"You have a problem that Soldier?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow. I raised an eyebrow back in response.

"No…but do you happen to notice how big they are." I stated, indicating towards the cars.

Will turned back to gaze at the cars. He started to shake his head.

"Nope, not one bit!" He patted me on the shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at him, then turned my attention towards the vehicles.

"What's with the ambulance and the semi?" Will looked at me questioningly.

"What about it?"

"Why would the government need those types of cars?" Will folded his arms across his newly inflated chest, he grinned.

"That Soldier I'm afraid is strictly confidential…" He simply said. I groaned. This is why so many questioned the authority of the government.

"Well Soldier the bucket and soap is over near the hummer, if you need me I'll be inside helping Sarah…_Salute!_"

I glared at him as I snapped my legs together and lifted my arm into the salute pose. I heard muffled laughter, as I dropped the pose and looked around Will, spotting Sam sitting on the hood of his now clean car, covering his mouth to suppress the loud giggling. I stared angrily at him, causing him to continue, hand now removed from the mouth. The Camaro's engine revved, expressing his enjoyment, to my embarrassment, along with him.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I demanded. Sam stopped laughing.

"Nope, Mikeala's out of town and my parents are having a Neighborhood Watch meeting. My afternoon is completely free…" He leaned back on the hood, crossing his hands behind his head. He cocked an eyebrow towards me, smirking. Fuming, I turned my attention back to Will, my eyes pleading. Will smiled at me and started to head back towards the house.

"Sorry Soldier, unfortunately he is not under my control …" He winked over at Sam. I moaned. _Thanks a lot Commander! _I trudged over to the yellow ambulance, blades of grass sliding into the dips of my toes. I stopped near the base of the tree, where the sunlight triumphed over the darkened shadow of the oak. Propping my hands on my hips, I scaled down the Search and Rescue car. Much like the Camaro, dirt covered every available surface, more in the form of dust rather than mud; a much easier mess for me to clean. I reached down for the bucket, plunging into the water to grab the all-too-familiar sponge, exposing some of my lower-back.

"_I'm bringing sexy-back… yeah… all them boys don't know how to act…"_

The hard laughter and a rasping engine that erupted from my right did not last long as I chucked the sponge at the Camaro, causing a loud shout from Sam and a blast of a horn from the car. I laughed as I waited, knowing that Sam would throw it back. The sponge returned, instead smacking into the side of the Hummer. The horn that sounded was quickly replaced with the tuning of the radio.

"_No…injuries…"_ The radio sputtered, sifting through the talk shows and commercials.

"Aww… snap!" Sam yelped as he realized who he had hit from the result of his bad throw, and quickly slid back onto the hood of the car.

I smiled mockingly at Sam; he shook his fist at me and pointed his finger in my direction.

"This isn't over!" He mouthed. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to retrieve the sponge and started to scrub the grime off of the passenger's side of the car.

"_No…injuries…" _The Hummer warned. The Black GMC and the Peterbuilt revved in agreement, the yard becoming a monster truck rally.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" I quickly exclaimed, attempting to quiet them down. At once they all silenced, the ambulance giving a small huff from the engine of approval. _"Lovely…glitches…" _I mumbled under my breath as I continued to scrub.

Within and hour I had most of the side clean. Satisfied, I turned to rinse my sponge. A decal on the hummer, flashed out of the corner of my eye.

"That's odd…" I mumbled as I wiped away the soapy remnants. A strange symbol centered itself on top of the circled logo of Search and Rescue. I narrowed my eyes and placed my fingers on the slick surface. _Since when did the government have its own logo?_

A surprised squeal escaped my lips as cold water splashed down onto my body, icy water sliding down my back and through my hair. Laughter exploded from behind me as my now empty bucket clattered next to me on the soaked grass and gravel. I flipped my soaked hair out of my face, removing the water from my eyes. Loud blasts of Ice Ice Baby once again boomed from out of the Camaro, in between its muffled rasps of its engine. I turned around to see Sam collapsed on the grass shaking from his hard laughter. Along with them, the Black GMC huffed slightly, while the Peterbuilt-Semi, quietly chuckled. The Hummer surprisingly remained silent. I spat out soapy water, while looking for something to throw. I reached for the bucket but stopped when I spotted the hose I used when I needed to refill the pail. I grinned as I snatched it and started to adjust the nozzle, Sam and his car too absorbed in their amusement. I started to walk towards them, when the length of the hose straightened out and slipped from my grasp, as I found myself colliding into the muddy grass. Grass stains and mud covered the length of my body as I rubbed the mud and blades of grass off of my face; I looked up to see what happened to the hose. The hose somehow had wedged itself into the window of the Search and Rescue Hummer, the glass shut tightly on the piping.

"_No…. injuries…" _It repeated.

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed as I attempted to pull the hose loose from the window. It wouldn't budge.

"_No….injuries…"_

I huffed, more explosions of laughter between man and machines erupted from behind me. I turned to look at Sam, who had finally stood up but had to lean on the Camaro to prevent from falling over once again. A grin surfaced onto my face as I placed my fingers into my mouth and blew. A golden mass of fur barreled past me and aimed itself at Sam. A small oof sounded as boy and dog collided onto the damp grass in a large mass. A muffled yell erupted from under the golden retriever as Sam's face was enveloped in fur and dog saliva. Panicked, the Camaro revved its engine anxiously in confusion. Soldier merely blinked at the car, not phased, and continued to lick up Sam's face.

"_Soldier…get off… GET OFF!" _He shouted, as he shoved the dog off of his being, He collapsed in relief, chest heaving. He turned to glare at me. On my side, I propped my head onto my fist, grinning casually.

"So…how bout' them dim-apples huh?"

Sam stared at me for a moment and then burst out laughing, this time with me joining in. We both looked like we had just fought in a war where there was no victor, with me covered in mud and grass and with him covered in saliva and fur. Slowly I raised myself up, wincing at the bruises I was going to wake up to tomorrow. Sam, using his car, pulled himself up and ruffled the fur out of his hair.

"_Now_," Sam said coolly as he lifted himself up onto the hood of the Camaro, "I think we shouldn't tell anybody about this…" He leaned back onto the windshield and lifted his head up.

I shook my head as I scooped up the sponge and continued to scrub the Hummer.

* * *

Sarah shook her head grinning as she looked up at the two messy teens.

"Shouldn't we go talk to them? By the looks of what they just did, they've bound to have hurt themselves..." The wooden porch creaked as Will walked over and wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist.

"Ah, you shouldn't worry about them, they both have proven themselves strong enough to handle anything...if only the rest of the world was like them... especially in the state we're in..." Will kissed the top of her head as Sarah leaned into his shoulder, sighing.

"Plus, You saw what Ratchet and the rest did. The next time they pull a stunt like that, Ratchet and Prime will be on top of them with a tranquilizing needle, and a nice long lecture on human aggression..."

Sarah laughed lightly and kissed Wills cheek. He pulled her tighter as they watched the Search and Rescue Hummer return to its shining glory.

* * *

I apologize for taking a while to post this chapter! :) School decided to catch up to me...Hope it was worth the wait! Please Review!... Next Chapter...IRONHIDE! :D


	3. Ironhide

"Okay, your turn."

I drummed my fingers against my bare stomach impatiently, or basically my bare stomach considering how soaked my shirt had gotten. Small wet slaps sounded from my constant tapping.

"Truth or Dare?"

I glanced at the sky thoughtfully.

"Dare."

Sam turned his head towards me, grinning maliciously. He sat up, tapping his fingers against his chin.

"Hmm," His eyes settled on the GMC Topkick, he started to smile nastily, "I dare you lick the bumper of the truck…"

Horrified, I gazed towards the truck. Covered from head to foot in mud and debris, almost every inch had a scratch or dent of some sort that would need to be attended to, involving extra work for me in order to buff out the mutilated scuffs and indentations. I suppressed the urge to vomit. I looked back at Sam disgustingly.

"You're kidding me…"

"Actually I've never been more serious in my life." Sam coolly replied, despite him still wearing a grin on his face. My mouth gaped open.

"Do you see that thing?!" I indicated towards the truck, "Who _knows _where it's been!"

"If you don't want to do it you can always forfeit…" He said lazily, inspecting his nails. I smirked challengingly, raising my eyebrows

"Never…"

"Than be my guest…" He indicated, posing is arms like Vanna White. I stared defiantly.

Instantly I felt myself sliding off of the hood of the camaro. Startled, I glared back at the camaro, quietly snickering about his voluntary decision to intervene. Before I could change my mind, I marched over to the backside of the Topkick. Hesitantly, I sat down on my knees and scoped out the cleanest area, which, much to my dismay, barely differed from the rest of the bumper. I grimaced, smelling a nasty odor coming from the gas pipe. I pleadingly looked over at Sam, who had the same grin set on his face. I continued to hesitate.

"If I die from this, I'm so coming back to haunt you!"

"_Do it…ju-just… do it…" _Was the static-response I received for my hesitation. Scowling, I swallowed the bile that started to rise up in my throat, and stuck my tongue out, placing it onto the bumper. Instantly, my mind came up with two realizations why not to do this: One, I had never tasted something so vile and will never again in my lifetime. And two, I had just drawn the enemy line between me and the truck.

The Topkick immediately froze on the spot. My eyes started to water as I quickly removed my tongue, able to now see my reflection in the spot I had just licked. Staying exactly where I was, I started to scrub my tongue ferociously, removing all possible scum that invaded my mouth. A loud artificial wolf-whistle erupted from behind me, this time not bothering to look over at the camaro. The GMC's engine revved, lowly growling. I halted my tongue scrubbing, my eyes growing with fear.

"Aw…THIT!" I lisped, not letting the dirt into my mouth. Still holding my tongue, I scrambled to my feet and bolted it back over to the camaro, turning around just in time to witness the truck zooming backwards into the spot I used to be.

Panting, I collapsed onto the hood of the camaro, purposely slamming into Sam's shoulder to muffle his laughter. I continued my charade of scrubbing, not once letting my angry eyes off of Sam. Once stopped, I jabbed a finger at my chest.

"I…_**win**_…" I emphasized. He guffawed, slapping the hood the car.

"Yeah right! You know the rules Soldier; you win only if the opponent refuses to or cannot complete the dare that is thrown his way…" I huffed angrily, folding my arms.

"Fine then, I dare to pee on all _four_ of the tires on the Topkick…" The smirk was immediately smacked off of Sam's face. We both glanced over at the truck, which was now completely still, but you could easily sense the tension between him and me. Sam glared at me as he hopped off the car.

"Fine and I'll do it without spazzing the way you did!" He stated, waving his arms around. I just rolled my eyes as I watched him walk over to the front side of the truck. Sam halted, staring regretfully at the tires and the zipper of his shorts. He grimaced as he started to unzip his khakis.

"Please don't kill me…" He whined to the car, remembering the incident involving this car and Mojo. I laughed out loud as he started his escapade. A deep roar emitted out of the engine, growing louder by the second. A small cry escaped Sam's lips as he quickly dashed over to the second tire.

"Crap, crap, crap, I'm running out of fuel…COME ON BABY GO!" Sam exclaimed hurriedly as he ran over to the third tire. He cursed adamantly as the roar of the engine grew so loud to the point where it made it impossible to talk let alone think.

"_Then he said…if you want to get out aliiiiive…oohh… run for your liiiiiife...!"_ The camaro spurted loudly to Sam, nervously shaking.

Sam nodded, understanding the hint as he sprinted away from the truck, zipping his pants up on the way. Sam was not as lucky as me as the truck started to physically drive after him, dirt and grass flying out from under the tires. He did not even bother to run towards the camaro, and instead started to run this way and that, thinking that he could lose the truck, shouting and begging for mercy. The truck continued to zoom after him, the rasps of the engine sounding much like garbled profanity and loud snarls. All of the vehicles submitted loud honks, revving of engines, and in the camaro's case; different mixes of angry radio songs towards the chase.

With his senses finally returning, Sam dashed over to the camaro and dove behind it. The Topkick reluctantly stopped, snorting at the bright yellow car, but not before he let out one last snarl towards me and Sam who had peeked out from the back. It drove back to its original spot and completely silenced.

Sam marched back over to the front of the car, and sat down hard. He didn't say anything, and instead, swung his arm around and punched me in the shoulder.

"OW! Jeez, Sam!" I winced, rubbing my shoulder hard, "That was no-where near as bad as what you made me do!"

He turned around to gape at me, his face slightly turning red.

"Are you EFFIN' kidding me!" He exploded, his chest heaving, indicating towards his privates, "Despite the fact my groin practically _exploded_ from applying such force just to piss, I got chased down by a maniac car, no, an untamed BEAST that could have ran me over!"

He continued to heave for the next minute, glaring at me relentlessly. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Well, on the plus side…" I continued, scooting up next to him and placing my arm around his shoulder, "I won!"

He scowled as he shoved my arm away, while I continued to laugh, my body shaking.

"Hey guys…" Will started, catching sight of the mess from Sam's chase. He inspected his yard, squinting from the glare of the sun. He turned to us, leaning against the camaro.

"Do I want to know what happened to my yard?" He questioned.

"No, I don't think so…" I casually said, smirking. "Let's just say it involved a very large truck and a rather small teenage boy…"

"Jerk…" Sam commented, hiding his insult in a cough.

"Soft-serve…" I coughed back. Will gazed over at the black beast.

"Ah, yes…the _**Topkick**_…" He emphasized through gritted teeth, the reason for emphasizing this, I did not know. He stood at attention.

"Soldier, this truck will take the upmost courage just to tame, so I am hiring a new recruit…" He glanced over at Sam.

"Sam you now have been promoted to help clean."

Sam stared at him in horror.

"What! Whatever happened to me not being under your command, or control or whatever you said?" Sam exclaimed, waving off the minor details.

"Have you ever heard of being drafted?"

"You're joking me!"

"Congrats Sam, you have just been drafted into the Lennox Military…"

Will threw at him the bucket and sponges. Catching it, Sam looked at it distastefully. He passed me the hose.

"Good luck soldiers!" Will casually stated, turning back to the house. Sam and I both started to cautiously walk towards the truck.

"He doesn't get it does he?" Sam whispered frantically, "Did he not see or at least see the damage he…-_it_ caused?! Does he seriously expect it to let us clean it?" We now were at the face of the truck. He set down the bucket.

"I think it was more of a form of intimidation…" I replied, carefully watching the truck out of the corner of my eye.

"_Intimidation_," Sam exclaimed, "More like a form of 'accidental' homicide…"

I plunged the sponges into the bucket, and tossed one up to Sam.

"Well, better start now than not at all…" I strode over to the truck and set down the cold sponge, wiping the soap remnants onto my pants. Instantly, the truck revved its engine and started to scoot forward in short bursts.

"Ack, shoot!" Startled, I stumbled backwards, falling onto my backside. I scrambled backwards as fast I could, the car continuing to rev forward. Sam shrieked as he bolted away from the vehicle, finding refuge behind a nearby maple tree. Irritated I kicked the bumper. Anger poured from every available crevice as its engine sounded louder. I quickly stood up and out of spite started to scrub the car. Now I knew this was a very stupid Idea, especially since it kept moving forward, but I was determined to get the job done, despite the Topkick's bad attitude problem.

Angrily, it increased its speed, but instead reversed to escape the wet sponge. I winced as it backed up right into the flamed Peterbuilt-Semi. Everything went silent. I stood their gaping at the accident, as Sam walked back up to me, wearing the same expression.

"Oh boy…" He murmured, placing his hands over his hears.

"I suggest you cover you ears…" Sam recommended. I quickly followed his suit. Slowly the GMC backed up just enough to rid his bed from the side of the Peterbuilt. A large scratch and some small dents freshly adjourned across his side. Immediately, the Peterbuilt blared its horn to the point of no return, the noise was ear-shattering even with our ears covered. Once stopped, guiltily, the Topkick slowly moved back to its original spot, quietly mumbling itself. We uncovered our ears and slowly walked over to the truck. I picked up the sponge and placed it onto the hood, bracing myself…Nothing. I smiled over at Sam and started to scrub.

"Nothing like a nice, cold splash of reality to make things work out…" I directed to both Sam and the truck, patting the hood.

"Yeah…sure…" He mumbled marching over and taking his place on the side of the truck.

* * *

With the side almost clean, I peered under the car to still see Sam scrubbing. I gave him thumbs up.

"How's your side coming along?" I questioned.

"Just peachy…" He grumpily replied, peering back, "nice to see the beast behaving though…" he said lightly, patting the side. Automatically the passenger doors swung out and slammed right into us, causing us to fall face-first into the dirt.

"Thanks Sam, you jinxed us!" I sputtered, lifting my head up to spit out the crusty dirt, the Top-kick letting out raspy chuckles from its engine.

"Like I was expecting that!" He sarcastically snapped back, sitting up and instantaneously smacking the back of his head into the opened passenger door. I laid my head down back onto the ground.

"Okay, I am so sick of this!" I cried out, throwing my hands up.

"…Someone's going to get a nice kick in the _iron-aft_ pretty soon…" Sam grumpily mumbled more to the truck than to me, rubbing his head. The truck huffed in response.

"First off, its _ass_ genius…" I turned my head in his direction before angrily standing up. I marched over to the front of the car, and bent down.

"Okay listen here, _buddy_…" I stated, jabbing a finger onto the grill, "I have had enough poking and prodding, and plain non-accidental injuries that I would have rather not had! Now you will either stop or I swear, I will blatantly take one of Wills paint cans and either paint profanity and other nasty crap all over you or beat you up with the paint can!" I stood there, folding my arms, waiting for some sort of reward or response. Sam sat motionless, the truck remaining silent. The camaro intervened.

"_Tell him… like it is sister…"_ it preached, breaking the silence. With a small huff, the truck shut its passenger doors, a sigh of submission escaping the engine. Sam stood up and walked over to me. He stared at me.

"Dang…and I thought you only saved that for me…"

"Oh don't worry…" I smiled returning to my side of the truck, "The rest is for you…"

He laughed, picking up his sponge and started to scrub the rest of the hood. I joined in the laughter, both of us resuming our mission of the cleaning of the GMC Topkick.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Next up...Optimus Prime! Please Review!!!

Oh! And the song Bumblebee was singing: "_Then he said…if you want to get out aliiiiive…oohh… run for your liiiiiife...!" _A brilliant song by Three Days Grace called "Get out Alive" that I highly reccommend! ;p


	4. Optimus Prime

Finally *Drum roll please* the long anticipated chapter: Optimus Prime!

* * *

"Whoa…" I exhaled, as my eyes widened at the size of the Peterbuilt-Semi. My grip tightened on the soaked bucket as I was consumed by my sudden nervousness.

"Oh yeah…" Sam agreed exhaustedly, rubbing the back of his hot neck. He set down his bucket and walked over to examine the flamed giant, "How on earth does Will expect us to clean this?!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up towards the semi. I folded my arms, resting my cheek onto my fist.

"Well… we could always deflate the tires and clean the bottom half…" I suggested, tilting my head.

"Pfft, yeah…that's it…!" He exclaimed sarcastically, challenging my answer, _"Like that won't earn me a play date with good ol' Iron-ass…" _He muttered, ignoring the growl that was emitted in our direction from the Topkick. I rolled my eyes at Sam, ignoring his comment while I walked over to the Semi.

"Plus, you can't even reach the top!" He pointed out.

"Well how do we know until we at least attempt it…?" I questioned, plunging my sponge into the bucket.

"Call it a gut feeling…" He replied, leaning against a scrawny maple tree. I narrowed my eyes at him before turning towards the upper half of the semi. Biting down on my tongue, I slowly backed up, leaning against the camaro, purposely choosing to ignore the cat-call whistle he emitted. Determined I ran and jumped up from the ground. I managed to have swiped the bottom of the window with the frothy sponge. I jumped up again, managing only to hit the top of the door handle. Angrily I continued to jump-swipe the side for the next few minutes. Not making any progress, I glared over at Sam, who was casually leaning against the tree, an I told-you-so type of grin set on his face.

"That…" He started between his quiet chuckling, "Was priceless…!"

"Fine…" I snapped, pulling myself away. "Do you have any better ideas smart one?" Sam looked up at the massive Semi, rubbing the corners of his mouth. He looked back at me, a wicked smile forming on his face.

"I've got a few…" He casually stated, grabbing a hold of my arm and pulling me over to a giant oak tree, which just barely hung over the top of the Semi. I pulled away from him, rubbing my arm as I glanced up the height of the tree towards the long, feeble branches. I looked over at Sam worriedly.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He headed towards the base of the tree, before shaking his head, looking at me as if I didn't understand a joke he said.

"Soldier, Soldier, Soldier," He tisked at me as he pulled himself onto the massive trunk, starting to scale the tree, "Sometimes you've just got to get your hands dirty…"

"_Unless it involves doing something idiotic that will only get your hands even more dirty…"_ I indicated, Sam just laughed as he continued his climbing. I placed my hands on my hips as I continue to watch him scale the tree, smirking slightly when the camaro burst into rounds of "Secret Agent Man". He paused as he reached the beginning of the series of entangled branches.

"Oh… do I see a flaw in your ingenious plan…?" I bellowed up at him, waggling my eyebrows in a similar fashion to his. He glared down at me, gripping hard to the branch.

"If you must know…my shirt got caught …" He lied, a wary look setting on his face.

"Whatever…" I shrugged, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Slowly, Sam inched his way in the direction of the semi, so determined to accomplish his mission that he did not hear the splintering of wood as the branches gave way to his weight. The branch suddenly snapped as he fell hard to the ground, his fingers barely skimming the roof of the Peterbuilt. He collapsed in a muffled heap, small groans escaping his lips. I just stood there with my arms folded across my chest, knowing that the distance he fell was not that far up from the ground.

"_I'm fallen…I'm fallen…I'm fallen…show me whhaaattt it's like…to be the last one standing…"_

The camaro implored desperately, bouncing up and down on his tires. The Topick revved its engine in amusement, while the Hummer dustily mumbled, "_Serves…you…right…"_ The Semi remained silent. I walked over to his fetal positioned body, poking him slightly with the tip of my foot. He smacked my foot away as he raised himself onto his elbows.

"I'm alright…thanks for asking…" He groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm going to have to agree with the hummer this time…" I pointed out, jabbing my thumb towards the H2, _"_It _was_ your idea…!_"_

"Oh f…" Sam started before the camaro blared its horn, conveniently covering up his sentence, snickering. I chuckled quietly.

Sam grumbled to himself as he slowly stood up-right, bending down to dust his pants off.

"Well, when you've run out of idea's…let me know…" I stated casually, inspecting my nails. He growled at me.

"Please…" He huffed, rolling his eyes. He stomped over to the side of the Peterbuilt, beckoning me over.

"Okay…give me your foot…" He said, squatting down on his knees, and holding out his now cupped hands.

"Might I dare ask why…?"

He sighed loudly, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm going to hoist you up onto the hood…" Cautiously, I stepped forward, lifting my foot onto his hands.

"Fine…" I said tersely, grabbing onto the side of the Peterbuilt, as I put my full weight into Sam's hands. He groaned slightly, grumpily looking up at me.

"Geez Soldier…eat much…?" Angrily I shot my foot backwards, kicking him full in the face, I collapsed to the ground as Sam dropped me to rub his now bruised nose, letting loose a rainbow of cuss words. I stood up, dusting free the loose bits of grass before glaring down at him with my hands on my hips.

"You know how much I weigh, dumb ass…!"

"Yeah… but you eat more than a group of truck drivers…" He mumbled to himself. I scowled, purposely stepping hard on his hand.

"DAMN IT SOLDIER!" He paused to blink away the tears that formed in his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"You know what…. you eat just as much as Glen…!"

Ouch.

I smirked as his face turned a flushed shade of red. Then suddenly, he swung his arms against my legs, causing me to fall onto the ground. He scrambled across the grass, and quickly sat on top of my stomach, holding my arms down, pinning me under him. Angrily, I started to flail my limbs to the best of my ability, squirming myself loose. But I was unable to move out from under him; Sam refused to budge. He smiled evilly as he snorted back his nasal fluids, until a fine thread of saliva started to ooze from his mouth down towards my face. I stared at it in horror, watching the liquid come closer to my face.

"Aug….Sam…no…no, no, no….. SAM!" I screeched, the spit barely touching my face. Instantly, Sam slurped his string of spit back into his mouth as his face contorted in inspiration.

"What…?" I warily asked, wincing slightly as he started to smile.

"_A ladder…" _He whispered, his eyes brightening.

"Ladder…?" I started, before my face started to mimic his reaction, "A ladder!"

"Dude…!" He exclaimed, rolling off of me to start pacing, "We can use a ladder! Why didn't I think of that earlier…?" He shouted, smacking the side of his head.

"Because that is way out of your level of thinking…"I pointed out, picking myself off of the ground. Sam made a face in my direction before he continued to pace.

"We can snatch it out of Will's barn and…"

"Uh...Sam…" I interrupted, rubbing my lower back, "Do you have any idea how much tormenting we'll receive once he finds out we needed a _ladder_ to clean a car…?" He nodded, rubbing his chin.

"Touché…" He murmured. Instantly, our faces set with a look of determination. We looked at each other before turning to look over at the wooden barn. We both grinned.

"Stakeout…" We murmured in unison.

I had just set an alliance with the enemy.

* * *

"Is the coast clear?" I whispered, tapping his shoulder impatiently. We had positioned ourselves on the side of the barn, concealed behind two large compost bins. Sam poked his head around the side.

"Crystal clear…" I sighed with relief, wrinkling my nose as I fanned away the stench of the compost pile.

"Thank god… I told Sarah that these things stink!"

"Well you can tell her that again later…now come on!" He quietly stood up and darted over to the two large doors to the barn, taking a second to fumble with the safety lock before beckoning me in. I rushed in behind him, running over to the nearest lamp, before Sam completely closed the doors and bathed us in pitch black. I flicked the light on before looking around the barn. Sam whistled as he gazed around the vast space the barn contained. The barn had become Wills space ever since the Lennox's had occupied the cozy country home. Rarely, and I mean _rarely_ did anybody venture into the barns innocent threshold, unless they themselves wanted to become the slave to the merciless lieutenant. We were in enemy territory. I tapped my foot impatiently at Sam.

"Would you like to find the ladder or continue sight-seeing…?" I angrily questioned, placing my hands on my hips. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know where it is?"He questioned, I shook my head.

"No…but I would rather like to find it now before Will catches us!" I exclaim indignantly.

"Okay…okay!" He surrendered, starting his search next to Will's desk. I groaned before climbing up to the loft, where all of the hay was stored; the reason the Lennox's had hay but no horses was questionable, as I pushed bales aside, shaking my head. I heard the scuffling of feet as field mice scurried out of the way of my moving. I winced as glass broke on the ground floor. I bent over the side of the loft, hanging upside down, as I glared down at Sam, catching him in the act of moving boxes.

"Sam…!" I hissed, patting the underside of the loft to grab his attention, "_Be careful_!" He shrugged, waving me away with a hand, accidently dropping another box in the process, the shattering of more unknown items echoing throughout the barn.

"Oh…lord…" I sighed, smacking my head into my hands before continuing my search. Sam and I continued the search for the next ten minutes, remaining silent as we shifted boxes and items and moved hay in our attempt to find a ladder of some sort.

"Hey…!" He excitedly, but quietly, shouted up towards me, "I found one!"

Thrilled, I slid down the rungs of the loft ladder to reach Sam, both of us smiling triumphantly. He grinned sneakily at me, holding the metal ladder.

"Okay, let's go…" He nodded, handing me the ladder. I started to head towards the door until I heard the crumpling of wrappers and someone attempting to chew. I halted in my tracks, whirring around to catch Sam in the act of eating random Jolly Ranchers from a bag on Will's desk.

"Sam…What the FRIG' are you doing!?" He smiled stupidly at me, giving me a thumb up, working around the candy to speak.

"Hey…" He started through muffled chews, "We…deserve….a reward….for our hard efforts…"

I clenched my fists angrily.

"Man…that's Will's secret stash…"

"So…?" Sam questioned.

"_You don't touch Will's secret stash…"_ We both stiffened, our eyes widening in panic as we turned to see Will step out from the shadows, paintball gun in hand. I dropped the ladder loudly. Sam spat out the bright blue jolly rancher, neon blue-spit flying onto much of the barn floor. We booked it out the door, with me close behind him, red paintballs flying out from behind us. We shouted in horror as a few whizzed past our heads; us refusing to look back. Eventually, we made it back to the parked vehicles, us collapsing onto the cool grass. I exhaled loudly in exhaust, smacking Sam in the stomach. He coughed loudly, struggling to catch his breath, his lips bright blue.

"Dude…you blew our cover!!!" I shouted at him, smacking him again.

"_Dude…"_ He mimicked, smacking my arm, "You dropped THE LADDER…!" We both shouted loudly, our voices rising, as we erupted into a wimpy attempt of a fistfight. Quietly, but loud enough for me and Sam to hear, the Topkick murmured, _"Younglings…"_ I angrily glared over at the set of cars, silencing the one that spoke.

"Great…" He remarked, "Now what?"

"I don't know…" I murmured, defeated. We both paused as we heard a submissive sigh before the sound of air deflating started. We looked over at the massive semi, air leaking from the tires, as it slowly lowered itself to the ground. We stared at it in awe, our mouths dropped.

"Wha…but…I cannot… oh…what the flip!?" I finally blurted out, jumping up.

"SERIOUSLY…!?" Sam shouted at the semi, "Why didn't you do that in the first place!?" Sam demanded as he continued to angrily stare at the semi kicking up tufts of dirt and grass. I and Sam expectantly waited for a response, as I slowly walked over to my bucket.

"_To…teach…you….a…….lesson…" _The semi slowly responded through the radio, sifting through random stations.

"Lovely…" I said sarcastically stated, grabbing my sponge and setting it on the hood. I heard Sam mumble as he grabbed his bucket, starting on the other side.

"So Sam…" I started, "Did you manage to snatch any extra jolly ranchers on your way out…?" I smiled as a neon green candy flew over the top of the semi, landing on the grass in front of my feet. I popped it into my mouth.

"Thank-you! " I shouted back, speaking around the hard candy.

"Yeah…yeah…you're welcome…" He mumbled back with a full mouth. I rolled my eyes, smiling before continuing to scrub the rest of the Semi.

* * *

"Okay Will…" I stated, opening my hand beckoning him forward, "Pay up…"

"Actually Soldier, we have some unexpected changes, to that deal…" He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. My mouth dropped in disappointment as Sam groaned loudly. I watched their reactions, turning back to Will.

"What? Will… what kind of changes…?!"

"Um…like two new changes…" He suggested, looking up in between his fingers.

"Oh no…Will…" I warned, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Oh yes Soldier…" He started smiling slightly; Sam groaned even louder as he pulled at his wet hair, "We've got two last minute additions…"

I raised my eyebrows, folding my arms. Will sighed.

"Fine…I'll pay you overtime!" He turned to Sam, who was in the act of tiptoeing over to the camaro, "Sorry bud…you're still helping!" He said, grabbing a hold of Sam's shirt collar.

"Beautiful…so…" I started, watching as Will strolled over to the vehicles, "Who will it be?

"Oh… you'll see!" He winked at me as he started to inspect the semi.

* * *

Oooo there has been a twist in the plot! ;p For those who thought it was going to end with OP...lol not anymore! I guess all of you will just have to wait and see what Soldier's real name is! :D Any guesses on who the two unexpected cars will be??? **Please review**! :D


	5. The Twins

Drum roll please! Now for the long awaited chapter: Skids and Mudflap!!! :D

* * *

"This was what you guys were freaking out about?" I questioned doubtfully, walking around to inspect the matching set of Chevy's. I smiled while my fingers trailed down the length of the Green Chevy Beat, fingering the ashy line-like pattern tattooed onto its side. I smirked over at Sam and Will, now standing a good distance away, cautiously eyeballing the two vehicles. Will narrowed his eyes at me while Sam's mouth dropped open in shock.

"That's because they haven't done anything yet!" Sam blurted out, throwing his arms out in protest, Will nodded in agreement. I crossed my arms stubbornly, hearing the mixed opinions of the two Chevy's from the rest of the vehicles as they honked, growled, revved and sang their thoughts. Birds flew out of the field of wheat in panic to escape the sudden disruptions.

"_They're troublemakers…never been fakers…doin' things their own way…and never givin' up…" _

I shook my head earnestly, placing my hand onto the hood of the Orange Chevy Trax.

"I seriously don't think their as much trouble as you guys are putting them as…" I said simply.

"Please! These are the government's rejects!" Sam persistently replied, indicating towards the cars.

"_Who ya callin' rejects ya college drop-out…"_

I jumped back in alarm as my hand accidentally smacking onto the Trax in an attempt to collect myself. Dirt spiraled off of the hood as Sam and Will backed up slightly. The two cars both started to vibrate, the Orange Chevy Trax revving its engine in agreement with its match. Sam eyes widened as I started to laugh, coughing slightly while I fanned away the dirt.

"See what I mean!?" Sam exclaimed, pointing towards them

I rolled my eyes, continuing to laugh. "Please, that's one of the best things I've heard all day!" I giggled, walking towards the back of the Trax.

"I'm not a college drop-out…" He pouted childishly, shaking his head stubbornly.

"_Are too…"_

"Am not, I was just on a temporary leave…" Sam contributed, attempting to cover-up their insult.

"_Look at dis' shrimp taco Skids…he's goin' crazy…!" _Sam folded his arms grumpily, glaring at them as they continued to hum and vibrate in agreement, their engines revving louder. I halted in my tracks once I reached the trunk, staring questioningly at the license plates. I bent down to rub the dirt off as Sam continued to bicker with the two vehicles.

"Hey Will, what's with the license plates?" I questioned, pointing at them.

"What do you mean?" He replied, walking towards the back.

"Skids and Mudflap…?" I read, squinting as the sun reflected off of the plates.

"_What…?" _Both of the cars responded in unison. Will shrugged, laughing nervously.

"Oh that…" He started, inhaling slightly, "Um…the government has this tendency to _name _their prototypes, or in this case the cars, so they'd be easier to identify for testing purposes…" Will clumsily stated, jabbing the side of the cars with his elbow.

"_Hey now what cha pokin' me fo…?"_

"_Yo Mudflap…I think he wants us to shut-up…" _The orange Trax guffawed with his engine.

"_Fat chance we gonna do dat…"_

He looked past my shoulder towards Sam, who was gaping at him in astonishment. He shook his head angrily before mouthing into multiple swear words_,_ his hands forming into multiple hand gestures. Will turned his attention back towards me, giving me a sheepish grin. I stared at Will suspiciously before leaning against the Beat, my hand lightly touching the bumper.

"_Damn! Get yo hand off my ass…!" _I quickly recoiled my hand as the Beat jolted forward, repeatedly blaring its horn. Noticing the sudden absence of my seat I lurched forward, falling onto my rear. I glared up at Will, biting down on his fist in an attempting to muffle his laughter. He wiped a stray tear from his eye before offering me his hand. Angrily, I blew my bangs out of my face before taking it, hastily dusting myself off before turning towards the Beat.

"Okay now that was uncalled for!"

"_Yo gropin' my ass was uncalled fo…!"_

"_Hey Skids, I think she's got the hots fo you…"_

"_Okay now dats disgusting…."_

"_Yo face is disgusting…!"_

I clenched my fists angrily before looking over at Sam, him snickering as he slowly folded his arms.

"I told you so!" He shouted, cupping his hands in an attempt to cover the bickering. I narrowed my eyes challengingly, giving him the I'm-watching-you finger gesture. Will rubbed the bridge of his nose before bending over to pick up the bucket full of supplies. He rolled his eyes exhaustedly before slamming the bucket into my stomach. Surprised, I quickly grabbed a hold of the bucket and hose, sticking my tongue out at him as he turned towards the barn.

"You know what to do Soldier…" He said simply, giving me a wink as he walked past Sam, patting him on the shoulder. Sam gaped at him before smacking his head into his hand.

"Why me…why me…?" He whined. I snorted loudly.

"Quit complaining ya big baby, I have to clean them too…!"

"But guess who's the one not getting paid…?" He replied sourly. He pointed at himself before covering his face with his hands, "Dude…this is going to be so much harder than cleaning Opt-I mean the Peterbuilt...!" He recovered, peeking out from beneath his hands. I laughed sarcastically, directing my attention towards the Chevy's with bucket at hand. Water soaked my shirt as I carried the hose in the crook of my arm.

"Are you kidding me? Do you happen to notice how much smaller they are compared to the Peterbuilt?" I replied, setting the bucket down and reaching for a sponge, "At this point I'm considering this a blessing…" I praised, tossing over the spare sponge to Sam. Sam sloppily caught it, soap and water colliding into his chest leaving a round wet spot onto his t-shirt. He growled at me, before his face lit up, obviously illuminated with an idea. His hands reached down to the bottom of his shirt. I stared horrified as he started to lift it up over his head.

"What are you doing?"

"It's hot…" He casually stated, pulling the shirt off.

"Oh god…SAM…!" I shouted disgustedly, quickly shut my eyes, "Oh my god my eyes! My poor innocent EYES…!" I gasped dramatically while he tied his wet shirt around his waist.

"What? Too much for you…?"He inquired, flexing slightly as cat calls whistled from the camaro. Both of the Chevy's engine spurted, sounding much like the human equivalent to a snort of disgust.

"_Yo man put it back on!"_

"_What is dat? Chest hair or a throw rug…?"_

"Ah shut up!" He shouted angrily at the identical cars, ignoring my giggles. He quickly untied his shirt before tossing it back over his head. I picked up my sponge, wringing it out before setting it onto the hood of the Trax. I winced at the state of the vehicles. Sand and debris had dominated much of the two car's exterior, wet sand dripping down on to the moist grass. Dust floated lazily into the air while the windshields were smeared and caked with mud.

"Oh boy…" I mumbled sarcastically, tucking my hair behind my ear, I turned towards Sam.

"Okay..." I started, setting down the sponge, "I think it would be best if we each just claimed one, and scrubbed it down like there's no tomorrow..." I suggested, indicating with my hands. He nodded, his eyes slowly drifting over to the Chevy Beat longingly. Understanding his unspoken thought, I quickly darted over to the mini green car, chucking the hose at Sam in an attempt to stall him before slamming my hand down onto the hood. I smiled triumphantly as he sulkily walked over to the Orange Chevy Trax.

"Ha!" I gloated, connecting my thumb to my nose as I twiddled my fingers, "Do you honestly think I was going to let you have the smaller car?!"

"Whatever..." He grumbled angrily, chucking the hose back at me before picking up his sponge. I nodded approvingly, adjusting the nozzle. I aimed it at the Chevy Beat before pressing down on the handle, a stream of cold water gushing down the passenger side.

_"Holy shit dat is cold!"_ The Beat shouted, scooting forward slightly. I groaned loudly.

"Honestly you are acting just like the camaro!" I snapped, aiming for another squirt. The Beat quickly drove forward, the shot of water shooting into the side of the Trax.

"_Oh damn your right Skids!" _The Trax agreed, zooming backwards. Sam, who was in the process of leaning forward to clean the windshield, fell onto the dirt covered grass. He groaned loudly, leaving himself sprawled out onto the grass.

"Okay when you do that, it is seriously not attractive!" I pointed out, offering him a hand. He scowled.

"Have you seen your face lately?" He snapped, grabbing onto my hand. I jerked forward as Sam pulled me down forcefully, slamming me into the ground. I growled as he pushed down harder.

"Dude...quit applying pressure to my chest!" I heaved as he started ground his knuckles into my head forcefully. He laughed, bending down.

"Give up..." He taunted, nudging me with his elbow.

"Never..." I hissed, swinging my arm around to hit him in the side. The Green Chevy sat calmly next to his match, honking to get his attention.

_"Yo Mudflap look at da humans fight…!"_

_"Yeah...they almost fight just as bad as Ironhide..."_

Ignoring the growl emitted from the Topkick, the two cars both scooted forward until they were inches away from the ongoing brawl.

"_Dude...I think yo losin'..." _The orange Trax hinted, nudging Sam slightly with the front tire. I paused, holding Sam's arm behind his back.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed at the sudden closeness of the vehicles, automatically shoving Sam's head down when he attempted to look. They snorted.

_"It's like she's never seen a car up close before..."_

_"Or an alien robot fo dat matter-"_

_"_OOO...KAY!" Sam shouted, the rest of the vehicles joining in by blaring their horns loudly. He shoved me off of his body to stand up, putting his full weight into pushing the vehicles back.

_"What did we do?" _The orange Trax questioned, retreating backwards to ease the pressure off of the human.

_"Yeah it's not like we transformed or anything..."_

"Shut up!" He hissed, smacking the hood of the cars.

"_Hey now!"_

"_No need to be hittin' us!"_

"Ha! I knew it!" He slowly rotated his head to face me, all of the rest of the cars hesitantly silencing.

"What do you mean…?"

"Oh please don't give me that gimmick!" I retorted, stepping closer, "I heard them…and I know the robot part is a bunch of BS but it was just enough to prove that there is something more going on than you and Will are letting on…" I gestured towards the vehicles. "Dude, these cars can talk… there is clearly something deeper going on than 'governmental experimentation'… so _spill_." I shoved him up against the Beat. He shook his head adamantly, attempting to get up. I sighed before shoving him back down, hard.

"I'm waiting..." I stated impatiently, tapping my foot. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He lifted his hand up to cover his mouth, clearly suppressing what appeared to be giggles. The Chevy's turned to the other questioningly.

"_Why in da heck is he laughin'…?" _The orange one commented. The green one lifted up slightly on his tires, giving off the appearance of shrugging.

"_It's a human thing…"_

"What? Why are you laughing?" I demanded, shoving my face next to his. He snickered, refusing to spill. It is at this moment, much like in a movie, where the hero (or villain) must learn to conquer and overcome their enemy, doing whatever it takes to spill their guts either through mental or physical strategy-or end up suffering the consequences. I unfortunately ended up suffering the consequences.

I cringed slightly as something exploded on my side, liquid spreading itself across my shirt. Scowling, I picked up a bright colored piece of rubber, fingering the remains before tossing it to the ground. Still pinning Sam against the car, I squinted over to the rear-view mirrors. I smiled appreciatively as the Beat rotated it forward.

"Oh crap…" I quickly ducked as another balloon was thrown towards my direction, it instead shattering against Sam's stomach.

"Holy shit!" He muttered through clenched teeth, doubling over to clutch his stomach, "What the frig' Will!?"

Will laughed heartily as he aimed at Sam with another balloon.

"Soldiers don't complain Sam…!" Will scolded throwing his balloon at me. I scooted to the side, the balloon instead hitting the grill of the Trax.

"Oh really…? Than what do they do?!" Sam questioned hiding behind the now open door of the Trax.

"They take it like a man…!"

"Or woman!" I shouted out, causing him to throw another one. I laughed loudly, quickly dodging the bright neon balloon. Several more exploded near my feet as I darted across the yard in a zigzag formation, finally halting near the base of a blooming maple.

"Perfect…" I exhaled, scanning around the yard for my options. Coming up with no way to defend myself, my eyes landed on the parked vehicles, seeming completely oblivious to the fight that had now started. Sneaking a quick scanning glance around, I bolted it over to the cars, performing a last minute diving attempt against the side of the Topkick.

"Oh yeah this is real _perfect_…" I mumbled sarcastically through gritted teeth, smacking my hand against the passenger side door.

"Oh sorry…!" I gently patted the monstrous side as a low growl hissed from the engine, "Okay now what Soldier?!" I scolded myself, drumming my fingers against the ground. I jumped slightly as I felt the sensation of something cold and slimy slide across my face, followed by a large mass of golden fur.

"Soldier…?" I queried reaching out to pet the golden retriever. As if to confirm, he shoved his snout against my face, panting heavily from the heat, "Geez I was wondering where you got to…" I cooed, scratching behind his ear. I smirked as he leaned lazily against me, me continuing to scratch his ear thoughtfully, "Lucky…wish I could just lie under here…" I smiled, nodding towards the expanse of shade under the onyx truck. Someone shouted nearby as a pair of feet scuffled past the truck, another set not far behind. My eyes widened as an idea dawned on me.

"Hey Soldier…?" I patted his head playfully, his ears at attention, "Go get the ball boy…" I insisted pointing at the neon balloon Will had placed in his hand. "Go…get it!" Soldier shot off across the yard, bits of grass and dust left behind from the torrent of fur. I heard a satisfied slam of bodily contact, along with a splash of water and Sam's obnoxious laughter.

"Oh damn it Soldier!" Will shouted, attempting to shove the golden mass off. The vehicles around me engine's rasped and revved from the sudden outburst. Seizing my opportunity, I patted the sides of the Topkick and Hummer before bolting it back over to the Green and Orange Chevy, ducking down near the grill. I scoped the area out for some form of defense. I spotted the green hose lying near the front of the Beat. Keeping my eyes on Will, I hesitantly inched my fingers towards it, pulling myself not far behind.

"Ha..!" I exclaimed softly, quickly snatching it up and adjusting the nozzle. Lying on my stomach, I slowly dragged the soggy thing back to my hiding spot, only for it to be cut short by a pair of sandal covered feet, golden fur littering the black design. I cursed under my breath, raising my head to smirk up at the one and only Lieutenant.

"Nice try Soldier…" He said lazily, tossing a wet balloon from hand to hand. I buried my face into my arms, shielding myself from the expected damage. The colored sac made contact with my head as I gasped from the shock of the freezing water, it streaming down the sides of my face.

"Sweet..!" Sam shouted out from behind a nearby tree, pumping the air with his fist. Will threateningly threw one at him, it exploding onto the side of the trunk. He shrieked loudly, scrambling away from the tree before darting over to his camaro. I peeked out from the sanctuary of my arms, stifling a giggle upon seeing Will attempting to pull Sam out from the inside of the golden camaro by the legs. I scooted myself up into a crouching position, looking over the side of the Trax.

"Okay…okay…think…options…!" I prepped myself, drumming my fingers against my head. I paused, slowly turning to look thoughtfully at my dirty reflection in the side of the Orange Chevy. Raising myself up, I gently tapped on the dirty window.

"_Yo human…!"_

"_What do ya want…?"_

"A favor…" I fervently whispered, looking over my shoulder, "I need a distraction of some sort…anything to get me enough time to build up a defense…" The car hummed temporarily, using its mirrors to nod.

"_What do ya think Skids? Help da human?"_

"_Why not…?" _I nodded appreciatively, scooting myself towards the end of the car. I gave them a thumbs up before darting out from the safety of the twin cars.

"_YO WE GOT A HUMAN ATTEMPTING AN ESCAPE!"_

"_Y'ALL BETTA CATCH HER BEFORE YO SCREW YO ASSES UP!" _I stared horrifyingly as the two magnified their voices, their doors flapping open while their car alarms sounded. Multiple lights flashed from various view points inside and outside the vehicles as they continued their rant, repeating their loud warning.

"_What- the-heck…_!?" I hissed, head turning frantically towards Will and Sam, now advancing onto the mini Chevy's. "That's not what I meant!"

"_You's said ya needed a distraction…"_

"Not like that…!" I growled, tugging at my hair, "Can't you do anything else?" I felt the two cars freeze under my hand.

"_Now ya…. gonna get…. it…" _The camaro statically warned. I winced regrettably as the two revved their engines, Sam and Will just now reaching my particular hiding spot. The orange bumped against the green, egging it on.

"_Yo Skids…feel like a game of human round em' up…?"_ It challenged, revving its engine louder.

"_I thought you would neva ask…" _The orange Trax sped of in a blast of dust, crossing in front of the Beat to start circling me, Sam and Will. The green instantly copied its match's movements, driving off into the opposite direction.

"Soldier…" Will nervously asked, eyeing the circling vehicles, "What did you do…?" I laughed nervously, walking backwards, "I improvised…" The twin cars cackled dangerously as they started to drive faster and faster around us, causing us all to back up into one another. Like a set of vultures, they started to close in the circle, dust spiraling nastily up into the air. In a last minute attempt Will threw all of the rest of his balloons, resulting in them exploding against the ground. In an instant, they halted their circling, one on either side of us.

"This doesn't look good…" I mumbled to Sam, my eyes remaining on the now silent cars. He snorted.

"Ya think!?" Sam's outburst echoed through the yard, breaking the silence. In an instant, the Beat revved its engine towards the Trax.

"_Yo Mudflap…how bout' a human sandwich…?"_ As if there was a magnetic pole between the two, they both start to move towards each other until they slammed us between them, not hard enough to harm us but just enough to cause us to panic.

"This is IMPROVISING!?" Will grunted, pushing against the cars to lessen the pressure. I snarled back, me and Sam attempting to do the same.

"Like I planned this!?" I shouted, pushing hard against the two. Upon seeing this, the rest of the vehicles started to object in disgust.

"_I need to let it go…I need to let it go…go…go…let it go…" _The camaro protested, squealing his wheels slightly in anticipation while watching Sam struggle. The GMC Topkick merely growled threateningly while the Hummer went into his "No Injury" rant. The Chevy's snorted.

"_Like we gonna listen to ya guys…"_

"_Ya…who's gonna make us?" _A loud huff erupted from the Semi, sounding much like a clearing of the throat. The twins loosened their grip slightly giving us the ability to relax a little, but refused to move any further. It is at this point that the Peterbuilt released a loud blast of his horn, enough to cause us to cover our ears. The matching cars winced back slightly, both scooting back until we were not sandwiched between the two. Me and Sam exhaled appreciatively, rubbing our sore stomachs.

"_Alright Optimus…"_

"_Yeah…ya know what's best…"_ The Chevy's mumbled, moving back to their original spots, sagging slightly on their tires. Will groaned loudly, nodding towards the Peterbuilt. He rubbed his temple for a moment before turning back to us, looking us over before speaking.

"I think that's enough fun for one day…" We nodded in agreement, eyes drooping slightly. Will laughed at our tired faces before indicating towards our cleaning supplies, "Well go ahead and finish…I doubt these two will give you _anymore trouble_…" He looked sternly at them, causing them to mumble more to each other. I looked at Sam warily, him slowly nodding before picking up the hose. I followed, grabbing a hold of the now overturned bucket.

"They better…!" I shouted back to him, Will snorted, turning back towards his barn. I shook my head, finishing the cleaning job of the matching set of Chevy's.

* * *

I smiled greedily as Will placed the 400 doller pay into my outstretched, adding in an extra 100 for the trouble the Chevy's had caused. I snapped my hand shut, leafing through the wad of paper bills before smiling at Will contently.

"Much appreciated Commander...!" I thanked, fanning myself goofily with the cash before pocketing it into my now dry shorts. I giggled as he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Well go on get outta here..." He replied happily, pointing in the direction of my house. I nodded, walking towards the Wheat field.

"I'm goin! I'm goin!" I laughed, waving him off.

"And Annie..." I turned, looking at him incredulously.

"Since when do you call me that?" I raised my eyebrow disbelievingly, attempting to hold in my sudden shock upon hearing my name. He shrugged.

"Why not? It is your name you know..." I nodded waiting to hear what had yet to come.

"Thanks..." He smiled. I smiled appreciatively in return. He pointed back towards the field.

"Go on Soldier..." Smirking, I made it to the opening of the wheat, hesitating before turning to face the cars. I smiled, puffing my chest at them slightly before saluting proudly. I nodded contently, turning to disappear into the field.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Was is crazy enough to be good for the twins??? :D Can anyone guess the hidden cliffhanger at the end for a possibly sequel??? If you think it would be a good idea for a possible sequel, please tell me!!! :p Everything is much appreciated! :D I shall add an authors note chapter in a little bit so stay tuned for that! :D Until then!

Inspire*


	6. Author's Note

_**Guess who's back? ;)**_

_**After reading back through my fanfictions (and noticing how it has been two years since I last updated, oh boy.) I feel like I owe it to you all to attempt once again at writing fanfictions. Plus, I rather missed updating these bad boys. Mainly I left to focus on developing my artwork more (note: I was a beginning sophomore in high school when I first started out on here. Now I am 19 and about ready to begin my first year of Art college come August) and feel now that I have enough inspiration and motivation to balance both this and art-ing in my spare time.**_

_**So spread the word, Inspire165 is back and up and running.**_

_**I cannot guarantee how often I will update, but I will update nonetheless.**_

_**If you wish to see what I have been up to the past two years, visit my art blog: draw-the-line dot tumblr dot com.**_

_**I have just recently update my story 'Three Against One', feel free to go check it out! :B**_

_**It's good to be back. :)**_


End file.
